That's why I love you
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Just a little fluffy romantic one shot. Poppy and Branch after the film.


I don't own anything here. This story is just a little bit of one shot fun so please keep that in mind. It will be fluffy I like fluff, so if you don't want to read that then I suggest you go no further. I have dyslexia, so please don't comment on my spelling and grammar.

That's why I love you.

The party celebrating the trolls return to the troll tree had been an amazing one which had lasted three days in total. When this celebration was over at last, the trolls had chosen their pods and started to make themselves at home in them. This had taken a few weeks, as trips had been made with the help of the Bergens back to the tree they had fled to so that the trolls could claim back their treasured possessions and also to bring to the troll tree the pods which trolls still wished to live in. Poppy had seamlessly taken over from her father as Queen, the pink troll was learning quickly, her friends where helping her with any problems she was having and so to was Branch. The blue troll's knowledge of how to survive and be ready for anything was turning out to be extremely useful to the new Queen.

One evening a few months after things where at last completely settled in the troll tree Peppy returned to the royal pod after his afternoon walk. As the old King entered the royal pod he was chuckling to himself, this fact instantly drew Poppies attention. The pink troll looked up from where she was at the table working on her scrap book and gave her father a confused look. Noticing this look from the new Queen the former King of the trolls explained his amusement to his daughter. "Poor Branch, I don't think he quiet knows what to make of all the attention he is receiving, but then that was bound to happen."

"What do you mean dad?" The pink troll asked her father very confused.

"Well he is a hero now, and then there is his colouring." The older troll said to his daughter shrugging slightly as he spoke.

The idea of Branch being seen as a hero and it causing him to have some attention paid to him by the other trolls made sense to Poppy. However her father's comment about his colouring also causing Branch to have more attention lavished on him by the rest of the trolls then when he had been grey had the pink troll even more confused than she had been before. "What has Branches colour got to do with anything?"

Peppy frowned at his daughter, he was surprised that she did not know why the colouring of the blue troll would make him so sought after. The old King settled into his favourite comfortable chair and then explained him comment to the new Queen. "Poppy Branches colouring is extremely rare amongst trolls and it makes Branch very desirable to the other single trolls." The former King watched his daughter freeze in the midst of what she was doing and smiled to himself before saying. "Poor Branch he really isn't use to so much female attention and I'm sure it will only get worse for him until he settles down with someone."

"Excuse me father." The pink troll said before she quickly put her scrap book to one side, Poppy stood up and hastily left the royal pod.

The former King watched his daughter leave with a small smile playing on his lips, he was happy to see Poppy taking such decisive action. Peppy knew that his daughter loved Branch and that he loved her too this factor was the most important thing to the old King in his encouraging the relationship between the two trolls. The old orange troll was quite sure that Branch would make Poppy a good, loving and loyal husband. After watching Branch give them back their colour and helping Poppy during their move back into the troll tree Peppy was equally convinced that the blue troll would make the trolls a wonderful King.

Poppy swiftly made her way out into the troll tree, the new Queen walked with great speed towards Branches completely blue pod and as it came into view Poppy for the first time realised that it was the only one in the whole troll tree which was all one shade as well as with no form of decoration on it. As the pink troll drew closer to the blue pod she noticed Branch was outside his pod, there where a lot of trolls round him and they were all talking to the blue troll seemingly at once. Poppy could instantly tell from his body language that Branch was uncomfortable with all of the attention he was receiving from the other trolls. The new Queen found herself feeling instantly protective and possessive over the blue troll all at the same time.

Wanting to help the one she loved as well as wishing to make him more comfortable and not liking how close all the other trolls where to the blue troll Poppy decided to take action strait away. The pink troll determinedly made her way over to Branch and as soon as the other trolls noticed their Queen coming in their direction with a very serious expression on her face they hastily made a pathway for her to the blue troll. When Branch's blue eyes settled onto Poppy, he smiled at her in that sweet but shy way which made the young Queen want to melt and kiss him all at the same time. The pink troll found it adorable that Branch was so unsure of himself at times like this, in a way he was still so childlike but Poppy knew that when the situation called for it the blue troll could switch to a serious protective almost warrior like mode in seconds.

Poppy came to a halt before Branch, she smiled back at him, took one of his hands into hers and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze. The pink troll was happy to feel him squeeze her hand back as well as give her a grateful smile. The Queen was surprised that by them simply doing this it caused them both to glow slightly just as they had when they had sung and danced together for the first time. This glowing caused a ripple of murmurs to go around the other trolls gathered around them, Poppy caught a couple of the words they were saying but the ones which really struck her where. "Soul mates…" These words were followed a few moments later by. "True love and soul mates…That's so rare…"

Poppy looked up at Branch to see that he was blushing slightly making it clear he too had heard what was being said about them by the others. The Queen decided that it was time she made it clear to all of the rest of the trolls that this troll was hers and no one else was going to have him. Poppy let go of Branches hand, quickly she placed the same hand to the back of Branches head, the pink troll pulled his head down and kissed him softly but fully on the lips closing her eyes as she did so. The blue troll's eyes widened for a moment before they closed and he slowly tentatively started to kiss Poppy back. Branch put an arm round the waist of the pink troll drawing the Queen close to him, this brave action to his part caused Poppy to let out a small gasp which broke this first kiss. Another gasp escaped the pink troll as she opened her eyes and noticed the fire in Branches eyes. Suddenly Poppy realized that the two of them where now glowing even more brightly than they had been just moments before. The blue troll suddenly swept in claiming Poppies lips with his own again, the Queen let out a gasp of surprise but eagerly returned his demanding kiss.

The two trolls where not aware of the other trolls leaving them alone as they were too involved with kissing each other at that moment. Eventually the two of them broke the kiss, when they did this they were both breathing hard but feeling exhilarated. They both looked around and realising that they were now alone Poppy and Branch shared a warm smile. Slowly the blue troll moved his free hand to gently stroke the side of the Queens face and she leant into this caring gesture. "Poppy I love you." Branch said gently a light blush colouring his cheeks as he made this confession for only the second time in his life.

"I love you too Branch." Poppy told him smiling at him before speaking for a second time. "Do you think that they were right about us?" The Queen asked him her keeping her voice soft as she did so.

"You mean that we are true loves and soul mates?" The Queen gave Branch a nod and he smiled at her. "Yes they are right…I have heard about it occurring between two trolls and the effect it can have on the couple that possess it, namely the glowing we both do. However like many other trolls I'd never seen it happen before so I didn't want to say anything and be wrong about the reason for our glowing but now…Now I know what I knew was right."

The pink troll grinned at him and said boldly. "I'd like to be able to make you glow so brightly that the whole tree knows you are mine. After all Branch you are my soul mate and my true love."

Branch shook his head at the Queen an amused smile on his face. "Oh, Poppy you don't need to do that. I think the whole tree already knows I belong to you and if they didn't before that little demonstration just now than they do now."

"That still doesn't stop me wanting to make sure everyone knows that you or off limits." Poppy said this with determination in her pink eyes.

The blue troll chuckled at the one he loved. "Next you are going to be asking me to marry you."

"Oh no, at least not yet." These words made Branch stair at Poppy with surprise, the pink troll smirked at him, she released her hold on the one she loved so that she could place her hands to her hips. "I think spending a couple of months wooing you before I marry you might be a good plan…But I have every intention of marrying you Branch. So you might as well adjust to the fact you are going to be my husband and the King of the trolls at some point soon."

The blue troll shook his head at her and said teasingly to Poppy. "That's only if I say yes."

Poppy grinned at Branch, she was very glad to see that the blue troll was being playful. "I see. So I'm going to have to convince you that we should be married, am I?"

"Yes, I believe you will have to." Branch said with a grin for Poppy.

The Queen eagerly joined in with this good natured teasing. "Do you think another kiss would help convince you that letting me woo you before marrying me would be a good idea?"

The blue troll smiled devilishly at the pink troll and shrugged before saying. "Well it certainly can't hurt."

Poppy moved in, she put her arms round Branch spreading one of her hands over his back and the other at his hip before placing her lips to his and the blue troll let out a hum of contentment as the Queen did this. Branch kissed her back, he placed one of his hands to the back of her head and placed his other one to her waist. Their eyes closed, their lips danced, the kiss grew deeper and more passionate, together the two trolls stumbled backwards into Branches pod. Poppy pushed the blue troll back into the wall of the main room of his pod and she was thrilled to hear him gasp slightly into the kiss. Slowly, reluctantly the pink troll broke this kiss, their eyes opened and met, Poppy grinned at Branch and said to him. "So, have I convinced you to let me woo you and marry you?"

"Well I am certainly starting to think that it might be a good idea." The blue troll told the one he loved his voice soft.

The new Queen smirked at Branch, she released him, stepped back, placed her hands on her hips and said to him. "Am I going to have to make letting me woo and marry you a royal order?"

"A royal order huh? Well since I am a good loyal troll I guess I have no choice but to obey your royal command." When he finished saying this Branch gave Poppy an over the top courtly bow.

Poppy couldn't prevent herself from giggling at this action on the blue troll's part and then said with mock severity. "Then I command you Branch to let me woo you and marry you."

"Of cause my Queen." Branch said with laughter in his blue eyes as he said this meekly.

"Good. So how long do you think I should woo you for?" Poppy asked him genuinely curious about how long she should woo him for.

The blue troll went to move away from the wall, but his love reacted to this quickly pushing him back against the wall. Branch gasped surprised by the swiftness of the pink troll's action and his blue eyes meet those of the Queen who was watching him closely. "Poppy why won't you let me move?"

"I'll let you move when you answer my question."

"Well as I already love you and have for years I don't think it will have to be all that long."

Poppies eyes went wide as Branch spoke and she stuttered out. "You…You have been in love with me for years?"

"Oh yes, it was one of the reasons I hated Creek so much, he had your love and I didn't…It was also one of the reasons I pushed you away I didn't want to get hurt again…Or lose someone else I loved."

As he spoke there was such a sad expression on his face as he spoke about Creek and Poppies former feelings for him, as well as what he had felt for her and feared, that the pink troll found herself giving Branch a quick kiss on the lips before addressing the other troll. "Don't be sad Branch, I love you and I never loved Creek…I had a crush on him that I will admit but those feelings where nothing near as strong as the love I feel for you. You are the only troll I have ever considered marrying…"

Branch blushed but placed a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you that is good to know. Poppy are you sure you want to woo me?"

The pink troll glared at the one she had backed to the wall. "Yes, I am very sure."

"I only asked because I don't feel as though you need to woo me. I love you with all my heart, as I said I had done so for years but I suppose that you wouldn't feel the same way as I do because your feelings for me are new."

"Branch my feelings maybe new as you say but I know they are strong. I felt it was only right to woo you because I want us to know each other better and I didn't want anyone to be able to say we rushed into this."

"I understand." Branch said softly, he looked into her eyes for a few moments before speaking to Poppy again. "Are you going to let me away from the wall now?"

The Queen chuckled, she reluctantly released Branch who stepped away from the wall, he walked past her and Poppy followed him towards the entrance of his pod. "I should probably be heading back to the royal pod now any way."

"That is probably a good idea."

"Before I do however would you like to go out tomorrow night…I thought maybe we could just go, sit and watch the stars together."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." As he spoke Branch opened up the entrance to his pod and Poppy stepped outside.

"Good I'm glad you agree with my plan. I'd like to kiss you good night if that's alright?"

The blue troll rolled his eyes at Poppy affectionately and then gave her a nod of permission. The young Queen gave him a beaming smile, she placed a soft kiss to Branches lips which he returned gently but firmly this was a short, sweet and simple kiss between the two trolls. When this kiss ended they shared a smile, before Poppy turned, she walked away but after only a short while the pink troll turned slightly and waved goodnight to Branch who waved back to her. After waving to the one she loved Poppy then continued to walk through the tree making her way back to the royal pod. The pink troll went to bed that night with a huge smile on her face she could not wait for her first official date with Branch tomorrow night.

Over the next few months Branch and Poppy went on many dates together the pink troll was glad to see that the other trolls had taken notice of her interest in Branch and had stopped trying to win him away from her. The Queen openly wooed the one she loved, presenting him with many gifts as was tradition for one of royal rank amongst the trolls to do during this process. Poppy was extremely happy when each one of these gifts were accepted by Branch as his doing this meant that the one she loved was still willing to become hers. Over this time the two trolls became closer and closer, they had learnt a lot about each other and had in fact fallen even more in love with each other than they had been before. Poppy now knew that she could talk to Branch about anything, he would offer her support and advice as and when she needed it. The blue troll had told her more about himself and the Queen treasured each and every fact or insight she gained into Branch as the greatest treasure she had ever received.

As more time passed Poppy and Branch were often to be found together, they worked side by side for the betterment of the trolls. Together the couple also spent a lot of time on keeping the peace between the trolls and the Bergans which at times could be tricky due to size differences mostly. Even though he was yet to become the King of the trolls the pink troll was extremely glad to see that the rest of the trolls where already treating Branch as though he were already their King.

When the two year anniversary of their becoming a couple came Poppy had spent a lot of time planning a special night out for the two of them. She had gone all out for the occasion, even getting her friends to help her make a new dress for this important event. Poppy had to admit the dress was beautiful, it was ankle length, sleeveless and blue, but not just any blue the dress was exactly the same shade of blue as Branches deep sapphire blue hair. The long dress was simply decorated with pink flowers along the hem. Her father entered the main room of the royal pod, as he noticed his daughter Peppy smiled at her widely. "Poppy you look beautiful tonight. So, I have to ask are you finally going to ask Branch to marry you?"

The pink troll smiled back at her father. "Thank you, dad, it's good to know that I look nice. Yes, I'm going to ask Branch to marry me tonight…I've had the ring ready for a little while now, I just wanted to make sure we were both ready and that when I asked him the question everything would be perfect."

"May I see the ring?" Peppy asked his daughter curious to see the ring Poppy had chosen.

With a nod the Queen brought out a small pink box from where she had stashed it in her hair, Poppy opened it to show her father the ring it contained. The ring was a white gold metal set with a bright pink oval stone, set next to which was an identically sized blue one. The old king looked at the ring for a few moments before smiling at his daughter. "You made a good choice of ring. Good luck then Poppy."

"Thanks dad." With these words of support from her father making her feel more confident then before Poppy closed the ring box and then carefully placed it back into her hair for later. The Queen then left her home and made her way from the royal pod to Branches one. Poppy felt joy bubbling up inside of her as she noticed the one she loved was standing outside his blue pod waiting for her to arrive. "Branch!" The Queen called out as she lifted up her skirt of her dress a little so she could run the short distance to him.

At the sound of his name being called the blue troll turned, he smiled at her and as Poppy came towards him Branch opened his arms ready to embrace her. The Queen threw herself into his arms, she felt them close round her and let out a happy sigh, before looking at Branch. "Hello my love." She said to him softly.

"Hello my lovely Poppy." The two trolls drew apart from the hug and Poppy ran her eyes over the one she loved. He wore dark blue trousers to match his hair, a crisp white shirt with a dark blue jacket over the shirt which matched his trouser. Noticing that the Queen was looking over what he had on tonight Branch smiled at her before asking a little nervously. "You said smart…This was as close as I could get…I hope that's alright."

"You look very handsome." Poppy assured him with sincerity.

"Good I'm glad I meet with your approval." The blue troll said with laughter to his voice as he offered the one he loved his arm, the Queen shot him a smile before linking her arm through his. "So where are we going tonight?" Branch asked Poppy.

The pink troll grinned at him and answered this question. "To our special spot to watch the stars and have a picnic."

Branch frowned at the Queen with confusion. "So why do we need to be smartly dressed to do that?"

Poppy giggled at the one she loved. "Oh, no that would be telling."

"Ah I see this is going to be one of those dates." The blue troll said with an affectionate roll of his eyes.

The Queen giggled again. "Well you know how much I love to surprise you."

"This is true you do enjoy surprising me as often as you can, but that's one of the reasons I love you so much."

Side by side the two trolls slowly walked through the troll tree to one of the higher branches, there was a blanket already spread out there and a picnic basket stood next to the blanket all ready for them. The two trolls settled on the blanket, Poppy opened the basket and then together the couple set out plates and cutlery to eat with. The Queen then unpacked the foods inside, they placed items to eat on their plates before settling back to enjoy their food. The two of them talked about everyday things, as well as discussing some of the problems Poppy was dealing with as the troll Queen, Branch gave her any advice he had on these issues. Once they had eaten the two trolls packed everything back into the picnic basket, they then settled back down on the blanket. Poppy leant her head against the shoulder of Branch, who placed an arm round her and they sat together in silence watching the stars together.

After a while Poppy looked up at the blue troll, feeling her eyes on him Branch looked down at Poppy, he tilted his head to one side and concern filled his blue eyes. The Queen smiled at him in order to reassure Branch that all was well, then she reached up bringing the pink box out of her hair, opened the box and then addressed Branch in a soft voice. "Branch will you marry me?"

The blue troll smiled gently at Poppy and answered her question. "Yes my love I will marry you."

Grinning with joy the Queen slipped the ring onto the middle finger of Branches left hand and then kissed him. The blue troll instantly kissed back more than happy to get lost in the act of kissing Poppy, all to soon though for Branches liking the pink troll was breaking the kiss. Poppy was happy to hear the one she loved make a small noise of disappointment when she ended their kiss but there was something she wanted to do. Poppy stood and held out a hand to Branch, he stood and took the offered hand. Together the two trolls made their way to the royal pod and as they approached it hand in hand the pod shimmered with a bright light as blue lines were added to the pink, orange and red which already made up the pod. The two shared a smile as they noticed the addition of the blue to the pod, the entrance opened and Poppy and Branch stepped inside. The old King was sitting in his chair reading a book, but when he noticed the entry of his daughter and the one she loved he placed his book onto the table beside his chair. Peppy looked from one troll to the other and with a smile hovering around his lips he asked Poppy. "So, did Branch say yes?"

"I did Peppy I hope you have no objections?"

"No, I have none, I know you are going to make a great King, you are wise for one so young and survived years on your own so you know how to make sure we are prepared for all eventualities. I also know that you love my daughter with all of your heart and that you will help to keep my daughter grounded when she needs it."

Branch chuckled and then smiled at Poppy. "Yes, well someone has to ground her and I do love Poppy with all my heart which should help with matters. Well it is getting late I should head home…"

The young Queen quickly interrupted the rest of what the blue troll was going to say next with her own words. "You my love are going no were the royal pod has already changed colour so this is now you are your home."

Peppy gave Branch a knowing smile. "I have observed Branch that when my daughter is in this mood it is best to give in gracefully. We have a guest room if you want you can stay in there until you are both married."

"Thank you Peppy I think that is a good solution." As soon as he spoke these words Poppy was hugging Branch, he chuckled and hugged her back.

The Queen released the troll she loved from the hug and then took his hand into hers. "I'll show you to the guest room, then in the morning we can move your things from your old pod in here before adding it to the royal pod is to give us more space."

The blue troll rolled his eyes affectionately at Poppy. "You seem to have that all planned out."

"I've been planning for this moment for a long time now."

"It's good to know you had such confidence in your ability to win me over and convince me to marry you." Branch said with mock severity. Poppy batted Branch on the arm playfully as before she led him to the guest room of the royal pod, the two trolls kissed goodnight before heading off to bed to get some sleep.

In the morning the Queen took Branch back to his pod so that he could get his things and then together they brought his pod to the royal one adding it to the royal pod making it bigger than before so that there would be room for Poppy Branch and their future family. Later that day Poppy called all of the trolls together for a meeting and announced her betrothal to Branch to them. This news was greeted by joyful cheering from the trolls, who though unsurprised by the news where never the less happy to hear it. Instantly planning for a party to celebrate their Queens betrothal started amongst the trolls, this did not surprise Branch and Poppy at all. The newly betrothed couple were more than happy to let the others plan the party for them. As the meeting wound down the trolls walked away all chatting with excitement about the forth coming party and wedding, leaving Poppy, Branch and the snack pack behind. The snack pack all congratulated the newly betrothed couple, the girls unsurprisingly where already talking to the Queen about the wedding dress and their bridesmaid dresses. When at last her enthusiastic friends were also gone Poppy turned her attention to Branch, the blue troll was standing watching her with a smile on his face.

The Queen smiled back and then walked over to him. "I think our news went down quite well don't you?"

"I'd say so yes." The blue troll said with a huff of laughter.

Poppy giggled, she placed a kiss onto Branches cheek before drawing back and saying. "Things are going to be so hectic around here until the wedding."

"True…Shall we elope save ourselves all the trouble?" Branch asked the one he loved with mischief dancing in his blue eyes.

The pink troll giggled again and batted him playfully on the arm. "I think if we did that the whole tree would never forgive us for it."

With a completely strait face the blue troll said. "Still it would be amusing to see their faces if we did elope."

That did it for Poppy and she started laughing, her laughter only grew as a few moments later Branch joined her and the two laughed together for a while. Eventually they both stopped laughing, the couple shared a short hug before hand in hand they returned to the royal pod together. The two trolls where well aware that they would have a lot going on from now until the day of the wedding so they had to enjoy every moment they got alone together until then to the fullest.

Poppy stood in her room in the royal pod looking at herself in the mirror, the pink troll was admiring her wedding gown. Poppy smiled to herself, she had to admit Satin and Chenille had done a wonderful job she looked elegant. The Queens gown was long to the floor, it shimmered like star light, the hem was decorated with simple white and blue lace flowers, the bodice was well fitted with long sleeves which ended at her wrists. Her hair had been tamed into a simple pink bun for the wedding and decorated to one side with three blue flowers in the same shades as her groom.

A knock on the door to her room interrupted the pink troll's inspection of herself. "Come in!" Poppy called cheerfully.

Peppy came into her room, he smiled at his daughter softly. "Oh, Poppy you look so beautiful. I wish your mother where here to see this…She would have been so happy. I have something for you." The pink troll watched curiously as her father pulled out of his hair a black box, he held the box out to her and then opened it. Poppy gasped, sitting inside on the white silk interior was a tiara and the Queen had to admit it was the most beautiful one she had ever seen. The tiara was made of white metal vines which were set with glittering stones in the shape of flowers and buds. "This was your mothers, she wore it on our wedding day and I thought you might like to ware it today…So that you had a little of her with you."

"Oh, dad it's beautiful." Poppy said softly, her eyes were gentle and awe filled as her father carefully settled it onto her head.

When he had done this Peppy took his daughters hands into his and he smiled at her. "Now you look perfect. Branch is a lucky troll."

"And so am I." Poppy told her father with a wide smile on her face.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm more than ready dad." With this assurance from his daughter the former King let go of her hands, then held his arm out to his daughter, the pink troll threaded her arm through her fathers and together they set out for the base of the troll tree.

The wedding had been set up at the base of the tree so that not only could the trolls attend but so to could the Bergens. The whole area was decorated in a combination of white, pink and blue flowers, Poppy couldn't help but look around and admire the decorations they looked beautiful. Eventually Poppy looked up the flower strewn aisle towards the troll waiting for her and her pink eyes widened at the sight of him. Branch wore a black suite, on the lapel of the jacket was a pink flower, the suite was well fitted showing off some of the blue troll's figure for once and under the jacket was smart white shirt. The two trolls shared a smile, when Peppy and Poppy come to where Branch was standing the former King solemnly but happily passed his daughters hand over to the blue troll who took it from him with a wide smile on his face.

Side by side the two young trolls turned to face the old troll marrying them and he began the ceremony. It felt to Poppy as though time had disappeared somewhere as all at once it was time for her to make her vow to Branch. "I Poppy take you Branch as my husband and King. I promise to love and be faithful to you and only you for the rest of my life. We are soul mates bound together since birth and shall be together even after death. We share true love now and always making our bond rare and special and it is this bond I honour with you this day." When she finished her vow Poppy carefully slipped a simple gold band onto the middle finger of Branches left hand joining the other ring which was already settled there.

As Poppy looked up into Branches blue eyes the love she could see in his eyes took her breath away, he smiled at her and then gentle squeezed her fingers a gesture which the pink troll quickly returned. Then it was Branches turn to make his vow to the one he loved. "I Branch take you Poppy to be my wife. I promise to love and be faithful to you and only you for the rest of my life. We are soul mates bound together since birth and shall be together even after death. We share true love now and always making our bond rare and special and it is this bond I honour with you this day." Branch placed his gold band onto the middle finger of the Queens hand, then surprised her by lifting her left hand, kissing the ring and kneeling down to her. "My Queen."

For a moment Poppy froze she didn't know what to do, but the Queen was saved from making a fool of herself by her father who approached her with Suki at his side she was carrying a blue pillow on which was a leaf crown similar to the one she normally wore. The pink troll smiled at them gratefully, Peppy took the crown off of the pillow, carefully he placed it onto Branches head and gave his daughter a nod. Poppy gave him a nod back and from somewhere the Queen found her the right words. "Please rise my husband and King."

Branch came to his feet, he smiled at Poppy who still couldn't quite believe he had just done what he had but she couldn't help but feel the he had done something wonderful something that Poppy was sure in years to come she would tell their children all about. The troll minister smiled at the couple before saying. "I now declare you husband and wife, King and Queen together, you may kiss to seal your bond."

The two trolls shared their first kiss as a married couple, the trolls and Bergans all cheered mightily as they kissed for just a few moments. Then from somewhere in the crowd it began, neither of them would ever know who started it but it soon grew louder and louder. "Hail to the Queen! Hail to the King!"

Poppy smiled at Branch, together hand in hand the two of them walked back down the aisle, the trolls and Bergans followed the newly married couple to the space where the party was going to be held. The bride and groom went out onto the dancefloor for their first dance, it was a beautiful slow waltz which was reminiscent of the dance they had first performed together. When this song ended more people joined the couple on the floor, but when the music became more lively Branch and Poppy left the dancefloor. The new couple quietly slipped away from the party early, heading back to the royal pod to enjoy spending time together as a married couple.


End file.
